


Spring Fever (version 2)

by Kris



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good god, Becket brother I am not going to be the one explaining this to the Marshall,” Tendo whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the Herc/Raleigh bingo fic I wrote for the Spring prompt until I realized it had nothing to do with Spring. 
> 
> Unapologetic porn.

Spring Fever  
Herc/Raleigh

The collar of his circuitry suit is sticky with sweat and there’s a technician in an white oversized hazmat suit peeling the edges of the suit away with careful fingers and another technician hosing him down with water as the skin underneath is revealed.

Fucking Kaiju, fucking sealant leak, Fucking Yancy not getting covered in Kaiju Blue. 

“I swear to god that fucking Kaiju came outta the water and aimed at the connpod like it knew where we were!”

“Who you talking to?” Raleigh slurs, the world is getting heavier. Yancy looks over at him concerned. “It’s fucking hot in here” Raleigh whines, fumbling hands pawing at the circuitry suit trying to help.

“What’s it doing to him?” Yancy demands. A low calming voice is telling Raleigh to stop moving but the words are quiet and fuzzy and far away.

He normally likes the circuitry suit, the tight skin close feeling is usually a comfort right now the feeling is terrible and constricting and horrible. He’s choking, the fabric cutting off his air. Raleigh panics and claws at the suit. White gloved hands are getting in his way, holding him down, and Raleigh hits out. The technician blocking the door is down and Raleigh lunges towards the freedom it promises.

People are shouting and scrambling out of his way and Raleigh is in the hallway colliding into a solid chest, strong arms are wrapped tightly around him pinning his own arms to his sides. Raleigh rolls his head back and stares up at Herc Hansen, the Australian pilot is bellowing at someone and then then they’re both being doused with the water.

***

Yancy winces as Raleigh breaks free of the containment team, the weird pink sludge the kaiju had spewed at the connpod is dripping off his brother and people are dodging out of the way as some of the material is flung in their direction. 

The Kaiju had gone straight for their conn he tells Tendo. Raleigh was the only one covered in the goo, one of the sealants in the connpod had given way and drenched him with it. Medical has already cleared Yancy and he’s sitting in a metal chair on the side of the room holding guaze on his arm where medical had taken a blood sample.

One of the doctors is shouting orders and the hazmat suited men are trying to flank Raleigh and herd him into the corner of the room when Raleigh dashes out of the room.

“Oi! The fuck is goin’ on?” Yancy moans and bangs his head back against the wall lightly. Hercules fucking Hansen. The Australian pilot, on loan for diplomatic talks, has Raleigh pinned to his chest, the pink sludge is now all over him. 

“Good god, Becket brother I am not going to be the one explaining this to the Marshall,” Tendo whispers. 

“Fuck off,” Yancy says equally quietly. Raleigh isn’t trying to get away anymore, Hansen is holding him tightly and it looks like Raleigh is trying to grind up against the other man and Hansen is helping him, large hands sliding down Raleigh’s back to cup his ass and pull him closer.

The containment team is spraying them down with water and the sludge is pretty much gone, cleared down the drain.

“Okay people! Let’s clear this room right now!” Yancy obediently gets to his feet with Tendo at his elbow. The doctor keeps shouting at everyone. “Do not touch the pink substance, it contains chemicals that affect body hormones, we suspect it’s passed by touch!”

“Wonder what gave them that idea?” Sarcastic Tendo is one of Yancy’s favourites. Hansen and Raleigh have stumbled fully into the room now, Raleigh is squished between Hansen and a wall. Then the door is closing tightly behind them. Marshall Pentecost is in the hallway glaring at everyone from the line of security guards in hazmat suits. 

***

Herc shoves him roughly to his knees, the world has narrowed down to the two of them in this room. Raleigh vaguely hears people clearing out but all he cares about is that his fingers have enough coordination and strength in them that he manages to get Herc’s button popped, his zipper down and the other man helps him get the mess of pants and boxer briefs pushed down out of the way to pool down on those fucking boots the Australian teams wear. Raleigh takes a second to lick his lips and stare at Herc’s cock, thick and cut and hard as steel, before Herc wraps one hand in his cold, wet mess of hair. He hooks the thumb of his other hand into Raleigh’s eager mouth, thumb resting on his tongue to keep his mouth gaping open, fingers gripping his jaw tightly as he slides his cock into Raleigh’s mouth.

Raleigh doesn’t need the incentive to keep his mouth open but the act of being held still for Herc’s pleasure has precome making a mess of Raleigh’s circuitry suit.

“Oh god, your mouth is so fucking perfect,” Herc groans. He has both hands in Raleigh’s hair now, fingers tight in the wet strands as he fucks in. Raleigh is so hot for it he can’t control the twitching of his hips, the friction of his suit on his confined cock not enough. He whines, a needy sound he can’t even be embarrassed about. Herc pets him. Pets his cock with the sole of his boots. He pushes his cock against the smooth leather and the feels the steel shin panel dig into him.

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of it,” Herc says. He pushes his foot between Raleigh’s leg, pressing tight against his cock. “Go on, baby, take what you need.”

Raleigh gags himself on Herc’s cock, pushing his mouth further and further down until his nose is buried in the tight ginger curls at Herc’s groin. Herc swears and pushes up with his foot hard enough that Raleigh cries out around the cock in his mouth, grinds up against Herc’s boot and comes hard shaking with the force of it.

Herc comes swearing and telling him “take it, take it baby”.

***

The doctors won’t meet their eyes when they clear them. Herc has an adorable flushed face that goes down past the neckline of the scrub top his wearing.

They say something about pheromones and chemical reactions and lowered inhibitions. Raleigh catches Yancy’s eyes, his brother lingering in the hallway waiting for him. Yancy grins at him. Raleigh resists the urge to grin back.

Herc’s hand lingers on his elbow when they part ways as they leave medical. Raleigh grins.

/end


End file.
